Fleeting like Fireworks
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: AU Simple as Snowflakes sequel. Life, like fireworks, seems to happen in the blink of an eye. One minute they're there, the next they're gone and you're left with only memories that can comfort and pain. Kimiko's life has gone from snowflakes to fireworks
1. Chapter 1

So here we are with another continuation of "Simple as Snowflakes" and now also a continuation of "Cupid Confusion". I was having trouble with the idea of a one shot for Independence Day and since it is obviously after the fourth, that never worked out. Very late the night before Independence Day I was struck with this idea and started working hard at it. However life got in the way as it often does when I'm in a time crunch and the story obviously wasn't done in time. But I'm publishing the first half of it now to see if I should finish it and so its somewhat near the holiday it centers around. (Unlike "Cupid Confusion" this is only five days late, not five months o0)

I would recommend reading at least "Simple as Snowflakes" to get this story. There isn't a whole lot of reference to "Cupid Confusion" in this.

So yeah, enjoy and let me know what you think. Happy belated Fourth of July for all of those in the USA and…that's it! Barely edited cause I'm lazy like that and I edited it before so it shouldn't be too terrible!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I hate flying," Kimiko mumbled as she looked out the window at the passing clouds. They hadn't even made it to their final destination and she was already feeling jetlag. With another little moan she curled her feet up and tried to make herself more comfortable. That was on of the perks of a private jet, lots of stretching room.

"You ok over there Kimiko?" Keiko asked from a row over. Kimiko only responded with a small grunt and closed her eyes trying to rest up a bit. "Should you check on her?" Keiko asked softly to Raimundo who was sitting the row ahead of her.

"Hm?" Rai responded looking up from the book he was reading. "No," he answered turning back to his book, "she's better left alone."

"What happened to Mr. Doting?" Keiko asked leaning over the seats that separated them. "The way you've carried on since Christmas you'd think you were the most protective boyfriend in the world." Raimundo gave a tiny laugh under his breath.

"Yeah, and imagine how busy I'd be if she couldn't take care of herself?"  
"She seems kinda bad off at the moment though," Keiko urged.

"I've flown with Kimiko enough to know that she and travel do not mix. She just had more than fifteen hours on a plane and now with hardly any down time she's heading for Texas. How'd you feel?" Keiko thought about her own flights back to Japan for visits with her extended family and shot Kimiko a sympathetic look.

"So that's why you didn't sit next to her," Keiko reasoned.

"Give the girl a prize," Raimundo mumbled and was smacked up the head for his troubles. "Man! What is it with girls and hitting me upside the head?" Rai asked finally turning to look at her.

"Maybe you rate it," Keiko laughed. Rai glared and opened his mouth to reply but Kimiko beat him to it.

"Would you two shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!"

"Ditto," a fourth voice complained.

"You're just being a baby Jermaine," Keiko shot back, "Kimiko's crankiness I can understand but you're just faking."

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response," Jermaine said after a moment's silence. There was another pause, "Besides the one I just gave." Keiko laughed but quieted and Raimundo guessed she's put on some music and that left him with happy silence so he could read his book. His mind wandered from the pages however as his eyes wandered over to Kimiko. She'd planned on being in New York two days earlier but there had been some trouble at home that she hadn't elaborated on and she'd just arrived at JFK later in the morning. It had been planned, even before the end of the school year that that their group of friends would all meet up at Clay's ranch over the weekend of the Fourth of July for a party and some quality time. Kimiko, and her father, had generously offered the use of the company jet and so Kimiko had flown from Tokyo to New York to pick up Keiko, Jermaine, and Raimundo and take them all onto Texas. Of course Omi had also been invited but was on some Asian trek with his guardian and it wasn't plausible for Omi to return to the States.

After a few days on the ranch Kimiko and Raimundo would fly onto Rio for Raimundo's sister's wedding. Rai was planning on spending the rest of the summer in Rio and Kimiko was going to head back to Tokyo before returning to Mercer Academy in September. Rai watched as Kimiko shifted uncomfortably in her light sleep and couldn't help but think that there was more to her obvious moodiness then just jetlag.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When their plane landed in the Houston airport it was the early evening and a light rain had developed.

"This is not good for my hair," Keiko said trying to tame the suddenly frizzing locks, dyed a patriotic red with white star barrettes covering various spaces.

"Texas is pretty steamy this time of year," Jermaine observed as the four walked through the terminal, "it's probably only going to get worse before it gets better."

"Thank you ray of sunshine," Keiko said rolling her eyes.

"I aim to please," Jermaine smiled back.

"I need Tylenol," Kimiko suddenly said out of the blue.

"You ok?" Rai asked slightly concerned.

"Headache," Kimiko told him monotone.

"I could have guessed that," Rai replied trying not to sound annoyed or hurt. Kimiko didn't respond but instead looked around and spotted a newsstand.

"Be right back," she told the three and dashed off without waiting for a reply.

"I'll go with her," Keiko told the two boys and took off after Kimiko.

"What's up with your girl?" Jermaine asked Raimundo.

"She doesn't travel well," Raimundo shrugged off, "she'd probably just whipped is all." Even though he'd said it Raimundo wasn't sure if he believed it. He hadn't seen Kimiko in nearly a month and while he'd been more then ecstatic to see her Kimiko's reception of him was lackluster at best. He watched her wait on line, bottle of water and aspirin in hand, speaking to Keiko and shaking her head softly at something her best girlfriend had said. Rai met her eyes when she suddenly looked over at him and then, realizing she'd been caught, looked away pointedly. Rai kept his eyes trained on her as she paid and walked back to where he and Jermaine waited, popping a few pills on the way.

"Come on," she said when she and Keiko reached the two boys, "the car should be waiting out front with our bags." Though Clay's family had offered to pick the four up, with the amount of luggage everyone had and the distance to Clay's ranch, Tohomiko Electronics had arranged for a car service. It seemed that the company had connections everywhere and it was a wonder to everyone that Kimiko stayed so grounded. The four moved in silence toward the exit of the fairly crowed airport even though it was still three days before the actual holiday.

"Oh great," Rai muttered when they stepped outside. The weather had worsened since they'd exited the plane and walked through the airport.

"Hope the rain doesn't keep up," Keiko said glancing around.

"Over there," Kimiko said pointing towards the end of the terminal where a man was hold a sign that said Tohomiko. Kimiko gave a little groan. "It's so embarrassing when they hold up those signs. As if I wouldn't know where to go with the company logo painted all over the car."

"Well it makes me feel all special and important," Rai said throwing an arm over Kimiko's shoulders.

Kimiko snorted and smiled for what seemed like the first time in a very long time. "Well next time the sign can say your name."

"Sounds good," Rai smiled back but immediately frowned as he watched Kimiko's face fall slightly.

"Come on, it's gonna be a long drive," Kimiko sighed as they reached the car. Kimiko exchanged a few words with the driver and then the four piled into the SUV where their bags were already waiting. Everyone was silent as the driver pulled out into traffic.

"You kids have a good trip?" the driver asked when they pulled on the highway.

"A little bumpy on the landing but otherwise ok," Rai answered when no one else spoke up.

"Well we should be drive out of this soon," the driver replied. "Anyone hungry? We can stop if anyone wants anything." The three other teens looked at Kimiko who blinked back.

"What? You guys can't answer for yourselves?" she said narrowing her eyes slightly.

"We just wanted to know if you were hungry," Keiko said frowning at Kimiko's reaction.

"I'm sorry," Kimiko apologized. "If guys are hungry we can stop but don't stop just for me."

"I think we're ok then," Rai told the driver who nodded and stayed silent. There was more silence after that. Rai glanced over at Kimiko who was looking out on the grey rain soaked landscape.

"Hey," he said softly sliding closer to her. They were sharing the third row seat so Rai didn't need to move very much to have their hips touching. Kimiko turned to look at him with heavy, tired eyes.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What's going on with you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just very tired," Kimiko said closing her eyes and leaning her head back on her seat. Her eyes opened again when she felt Raimundo's arm slip around her waist and pull her even closer.

"You should sleep then," he told her softly as he pulled her in. He felt her tense momentarily, like she was going to protest but then her body relaxed and he felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered and closed her eyes. Rai glanced down at her smiled sadly, realizing that she was already asleep. He looked up and saw Keiko and Jermaine glancing back at them over the seat. Rai just shook his head and looked back down at Kimiko wondering what else was going on in her head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the drive was uneventful and as the driver promised the rain let up early on in the ride. Kimiko slept the whole time, resting heavily against Raimundo who spent most of the trip just trying to keep his mind from going over what might be wrong with Kimiko, and tried to write it off just as the girl being tired. But he couldn't keep certain things from filtering through his head. Since the end of school Kimiko seemed to have been getting more and more distance from him. It certainly didn't help that Kimiko was halfway around the world but even in her emails and phone calls Raimundo could tell that something was off but couldn't pinpoint it. He hadn't wanted to bring it up but now that he saw how Kimiko was acting first hand he was more then a little concerned.

"Hang on kids, its going to get a little bumpy," the driver warned as he turned down the last road to the Bailey ranch. He wasn't lying and as they made their way down the unpaved road Kimiko was jolted awake.

"Not a very fun way to wake up," Kimiko said groggily rubbing his eyes. "I'm guessing we're there?" she asked looking around. It was nearly nine and the sun had just finished setting, leaving landmarks almost indistinguishable.

"Yup," Rai answered shifting slightly, working out the kink in his arm that had been pinned around Kimiko's waist. Kimiko noticed and apologized. "No problem," he smiled at her, "worth the pain."

"If you two start that up again I think I'll be sick," Keiko said sticking her tongue out at the two. Kimiko returned the favor.

"You're just jealous," Kimiko said in a sing song voice. Everyone's eyes subconsciously fell on Jermanie who luckily didn't have to respond because of the car came to stop.

"We're here folks," the driver stated the obvious and everyone began to pile out. Before Kimiko could make it out though Rai stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back gently for a tender kiss on the cheek. He saw Kimiko smile back at him but there was a bit of sadness in her eyes that Raimundo couldn't blame on the light. He didn't press her though and let her slide out of the car, following close behind, coming out just in time to see Clay coming out of the lit up house.

"Hey guys!" he called coming over, shaking hands with Jermaine and Raimundo and then giving light hugs to Kimiko and Keiko. "Good to see you guys," he greeted with a huge smile

"Good to see you too," Jermaine said looking around. "Nice place."

"Wait till you see it in the daylight," Clay grinned. Raimundo and Kimiko had come to visit Clay before but it was Keiko and Jermaine's first time on the Bailey Ranch.

"Bags are all inside Ms. Tohomiko," the driver said coming back over.

"Thanks a lot," Kimiko said and then stepped off with him to the side and talked a bit more in private. Raimundo and the others turned their attention to Clay to grant Kimiko her privacy.

"How's your summer been Clay," Rai asked.

"Been good, been good. Same old same old," Clay nodded. "How was the trip?"

"Long," Kimiko said as she rejoined them and the driver got into the car. The group waved to him as he pulled away. "Long, long, long," Kimiko repeated after the car was out of sight and they started moving toward the house.

"I can bet," Clay agreed as he led them through the front door where they were immediately greeted boisterously by Clay's mother.

"Hello kids!" she practically bounced over to them. "How was your trip? Are you tired? Hungry? Can I get you anything?" The four new arrivals struggled for an answer but luckily Clay answered for them.

"Slow down Mom, they just got in. Give them a minute to catch their breaths."

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Bailey," Raimundo said stepping forward and was caught up in a warm hug from the friendly woman.

"Very good to see you again Raimundo. How's your family?"

"They're doing good," Rai answered with a tiny laugh.

"And Kimiko!" Mrs. Bailey moved on to Kimiko. "Good to see you again dear."

"It's nice to see you again too Mrs. Bailey," Kimiko responded as she also received a hug.

"And you must be Keiko and Jermaine," Mrs. Bailey turned her attention to the last two. "Welcome to my home!" Both thanked her profusely and seemed surprised when they both were hugged as well.

"Would you leave those poor kids be?" a new voice asked the teens turned to greet Clay's father.

"How are you Mr. Bailey?" Kimiko asked.

"How many times have I told you kids to call me Daddy Bailey?" the gruff man asked.

"Thanks so much for inviting us down and letting us stay with you," Jermaine said shaking the man's hand.

"No trouble at all," Mr. Bailey assured them.

"Can we get you kids anything?" Mrs. Bailey interrupted but before anyone could answer she went on. "Oh I know, Clay why don't we take you take your friends down to the basement and I'll bring you some snacks." Again, before anyone could react Mrs. Baliey had shuffled them along to a door and practically shoved them down the stairs.

"You're mom is, ahhh," Keiko struggled, "nice."

"She gets a little over excited sometimes but her heart is in the right place," Clay said slightly embarrassed.

"She's great," Kimiko said sincerely as the group walked down the stairs into the basement turned den.

"Sweet!" Jermaine said at the sight of a pool table. "I'm going to put you all in your place. I'm a pool wizard."

"Uh huh?" Keiko said with a roll of the eyes.

"Who wants to play?" Jermaine asked ignoring Keiko.

"Well I bet that I can take you all," a new voice said and everyone except for Clay jumped.

"Hey Jessie, I was wondering where you got to," Clay said looking at his younger sister. The blonde girl smirked from over the magazine she was reading on the couch.

"Good to see you again Jessie," Rai said recovering first.

"Howdy," Jessie replied standing and stretching.

"Jessie you remember Kimiko, Kieko, and Jermaine right?" Clay asked pointing each one out. Jessie had accompanied her parents last fall to help Clay move back into the dorm at Mercer and had met all of his friends then.

"Sure, whatever, now whose butt wants to be kicked first?" seeing their looks she added, "in pool."

"I'll take you," Jermaine said eagerly.

"And I've got next," Rai said cracking his knuckles.

"Boys," Kimiko whispered at Keiko who giggled.

"How about a pairs' game?" Clay suggested.

"Brother and sister against us two?" Rai said pointing between himself and Jermaine.

"Me and Clay? Oh hell no," Jessie shook her head.

"Come one Jess, you and I will show them how it's done in Texas," Clay urged. Everyone knew that Clay and Jessie had a somewhat strained relationship. Apparently Clay was trying to repair it in at least some ways.

"Fine," Jessie breathed heavily and then looked over at Keiko and Kimiko. "What about you two?"

"We'll take winner," Keiko answered for both of them and Kimiko didn't have it in her to argue it. Instead she settled on the couch to watch the four play. The game seemed to drag on and on for Kimiko who was dimly aware of Mrs. Bailey entering with snacks and leaving. Her mind felt full and empty at the same time and her eyes were growing heavier by the minute. She wasn't even aware that she'd fallen asleep until she awoke momentarily in Rai's arms as he carried her down a darkened hall to where she assumed was her bedroom during her stay at the ranch. She couldn't help but marvel at his solid chest and the warmth that seemed to radiate off of it. It was comforting, familiar, it made her feel whole.

'I need to stop,' she told herself she fought down tears. But she couldn't bring herself to do it; it was too wonderful to be in his arms. Raimundo settled her on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling the covers from underneath her and then back up over her. Then Raimundo sat on the bed as well and before she could stop herself Kimiko was leaning into her face into his caress. In her minds eyes she could see him smile and then felt him lean down, gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Goodnight Kimiko," he whispered against her lips once the kiss was over. And then he was gone, shutting the door silently behind him, and the emptiness returned.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Aren't there child labor laws in this country?" Keiko asked Clay when he walked into the kitchen later in the morning.

"This is a working ranch," Clay said as he sat down at the table with them. "I've been up for three and a half hours."

"During the summer that's insanity," Jermaine said with a shake of the head.

"Well I like it," Clay told them sitting down. "It's nice to help the family and I miss this kind of stuff when I'm up at school."

"How much more do you have to do?" Kimiko asked Clay as she continued to pick at the breakfast that Mrs. Bailey had laid out for them.

"Daddy gave me the afternoons off while you guys are here so after lunch we can hang out. Which means," Clay said glancing at the clock that only read nine thirty, "I need to get back to work."

"You need any help?" Raimundo asked.

"Thanks for the offer but you guys are guests, plus you'd just slow everything up."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Rai asked sounding slight offended.

"Just thinking there's no way you lot could keep up with farm work is all," Clay said slowly casting a glance at Kimiko who was biting her lip to stay quiet.

"And what would that 'lot' be?" Keiko asked.

"City folk, not that there is anything wrong with being from the city," Clay said quickly, "I just know you aren't up to the same sort of hard work country folk are."

"I promise you that a New Yorker could do anything a Texan could," Jermaine said the challenge reading clearly in his eyes.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kimiko added to help Clay's cause.

"Fine then," Rai said standing up. "Come on Jermaine. Let's show Clay how its done." The two boys hurried from the room to change and Kimiko finally let out a giggle.

"That's pretty damn pathetic," she said shaking her head and taking another sip of juice.

"What is?" Keiko asked confused.

"Clay used that same method on me and Rai the last time we visited him," Kimiko explained and then grinned at Clay. "I can't believe he fell for that again." Clay smiled back.

"He didn't," Clay answered, "I asked him earlier to trick Jermaine into it."  
"So you're tricking them into working for you?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Just a few little things," Clay laughed. "It's good for them anyway!" he tried to validate after seeing Keiko's questioning look.

"Ready to go!" Jermaine said when he and Raimundo reentered the room dressed for work.

"Sounds good," Clay nodded and lead them out the door.

"We'll be out in a few minutes," Kimiko called after them.

"Sounds good," Raimundo said winking at her as he walked out.

"And why are we going out after them?" Keiko asked when the boys were gone.

"Better then sitting around in here," Kimiko reasoned.

"Speak for yourself," Keiko grumbled and silenced under a look from Keiko. "Alright, onto a different topic," Keiko started again, "what's up with you?"

"Meaning?"

"I mean what's up with you? You seem a bit off."

"Nothing," Kimiko shook her head, "just jetlag."

"Umm yeah," Keiko murmured unconvinced but choosing not to press it.

"Come on let's get changed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why didn't you warn me a skirt was a bad idea?" Keiko asked after they'd finished their lunch.

"I thought it was kind of obvious," Kimiko said trying to contain a laugh. She knew she should have told Keiko to change the moment the girl emerged from her room in a full cowgirl outfit, very similar to the one Kimiko had worn on her first trip to Texas. Kimiko had learned very fast that cowgirl skirts, while cute, weren't actually functional on a real ranch.

"Cruel," Keiko said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. Kimiko just laughed again and slid into the adjoining bathroom with her bathing suit. Since they'd helped Clay finish up their morning chores they five friends were heading to an "old fashioned swimming hole".

"I've never been in a 'swimming hole' before," Keiko continued talking through the door.

"Clay took me and Rai there last time. Its pretty nice there," Kimiko called back.

"Last time you were here you and Rai weren't going out," Keiko mused.

"Yeah, last summer," Kimiko answered, "seems like forever ago."

"Big year," Keiko grinned when Kimiko came back out.

"Yeah," Kimiko replied in a sigh that was more then just whimsy. Keiko could tell that there was something more there but before she could ask more on it there was a knock on the door.

"You ladies decent in there?" Rai called from the other side.

"Coming guys," Kimiko called back.

"Come in?" Rai asked opening the door.  
"No you pervert!" Keiko called back even though there as nothing to hide. Raimundo stuck his head in and grinned almost lecherously.

"What are so scared of me seeing?"  
"You have a girlfriend you freak," Keiko said shoving past Raimundo and into the hall, walking past to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"You just love to get a rise out of her don't you?" Kimiko asked shaking her head and bending over her bag to make sure she had all her things. Rai's arms were suddenly around her waist, drawing her into a tight hug. Conflict suddenly raged in Kimiko's mind and for a moment she considered pulling away but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She only had some much time left like this and she wanted to savor it. Feeling his lips press to where her neck and shoulder joined Kimiko tilted her head to the side and leaned back heavier on his chest.

Kimiko couldn't help the tiny moan of disappointment that escaped her throat when Raimundo removed her lips. She'd felt a chuckle rumble in his chest as he laughed lightly.

"And here I thought you hadn't missed me," he whispered against the shell of her ear. Kimiko pouted slightly and turned in his arms

"Of course I missed you," she said batting her eyes at him and then raised on her toes to press their lips together.

"As nice as this is," he said breaking the kiss, "the others are waiting for us."

"They can go on without us if they're so eager."

Something about the way Kimiko said 'eager' sent a thrill through Raimundo's body and despite the fact that he knew they should be joining the others he leaned down for another kiss, the passion quickly picking up.

"Yo you two, wow," a voice broke in and it took Raimundo a moment to register that Kimiko had pulled back. "Sorry guys," Jermaine said from the doorway as he scurried back to the kitchen.

"Well damn," Kimiko breathed still clinging tightly to Raimundo. Rai laughed at her statement and tightened his arms momentarily before letting go and grabbing her bag off the bed.

"I guess we need to get going," he said catching her hand with his free one. He glanced back at her surprised to see that same troubled, far away look in her eyes that seemed to be common place since they'd meet up in the JFK airport the day before. "Hey," he stopped getting her attention.

"What's up?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"You ok?"  
"Are we going to get into that whole thing again?" Kimiko asked annoyed.

"What thing?" Rai asked confused.

"The 'Kimiko are you ok' thing?" Kimiko explained.

"I'm just concerned about you is all," Rai said narrowing his eyebrows. "You're acting kind of funny."

"Thanks a lot," Kimiko said taking her hand out of his and trying to walk past him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said catching her arm again. "I'm not trying to make you angry. I'm just worried about you." Kimiko sighed heavily.

"I know I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, Kimiko apologized. "I'm fine really," she told him turning back to look at him, "don't worry about me. I just want us to have fun here and in Rio."

"You'd tell me if you weren't ok right? Let me know if I could help you at all?" Rai asked.

"Promise," Kimiko nodded with a smile. "Now come on, the others are waiting!"  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Clay," Keiko asked as they climbed out of the truck they'd parked next to the 'swimming hole' that was really more of a small lake then a 'hole'.

"What's up Keiko?" Clay asked helping Jermaine distribute the towels they'd brought from the bed of the truck.

"What's that over there?" Everyone looked over to where Keiko was pointing across the lake. "I thought you said no one lived out here."

"They don't," Clay answered. "That's the old Anderson place. Someone owns it and uses it as a vacation house but they haven't been out this way in years. Someone comes out every so often for the upkeep but now on lives there. Local kids break in all the time, use it as a party house."

"Really? Wow, that's kinda cool," Jermaine said hoping off the trunk. "Something out of a sitcom."

"Sure it is," Clay said rolling his eyes.

"I get it," Kimiko giggled. "It's like your town's version of make out hill or something like that." Clay blushed slightly.

"That's kind of outside the point," Clay said uncomfortably.

"Aw you're embarrassing the cowboy," Keiko laughed. "Never taken a girl over there?"

"That's enough you guys," Clay said pulling his hat down further over his eyes.

"Speaking of girls you still talking to Hannah?" Raimundo asked.

"Um," Clay blushed brightly, "yeah. We talk a bit." Everyone exchanged knowing looks and grinned. "Now that's enough of that," Clay repeated uncomfortably.

"Who knew that Clay would fall so hard?" Keiko teased practically beaming up at the big cowboy.

"Ah," Clay struggled but Keiko went on.

"I can't wait to get to know Hannah better," Keiko continued, "we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with her with the SATs and all. We'll have a girls' night; me, her, and Kimiko. We'll talk you up about how much of a gentleman you are and everything."

"Now you're making me blush," Clay said, his face confirming his words.

"She's really laying it on thick," Jermaine whispered to Kimiko and Raimundo when Keiko and Clay had gotten slightly ahead of them.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"You'd think she'd like him or something," Jermaine grumbled.

"Well I wouldn't blame her," Kimiko said, "Clay's a catch."

"Oh?" Raimundo asked intrigued. "Did you forget you have a boyfriend and that he is standing right next to you?"

"Yes," Kimiko answered and then went on. "Clay's a gentleman, handsome, smart, kind, WAHH! Rai put me down!" Kimiko screamed out the end of her sentence because Raimundo had suddenly picked her up and hoisted her up over his shoulder. "Put me down!" Kimiko screamed again as she dumped her bag and tried to use her hands to break free of Rai's hold on her. She let out another scream when she realized what he was down as he walked to the water's edge. "Don't you even think about it!" Kimiko warned as Raimundo continued into the water up to his knees. She could hear laughing at shore and decided she'd need to kill her so called friends at her earliest convenience. Kimiko let out on last shriek as Raimundo picked Kimiko off his shoulder and into the water, arms failing in a desperate attempt to right herself but to no avail.

Kimiko came up sputtering and glaring.

"You're dead Pedrosa," she coughed as she resurfaced. The water wasn't really deep enough to completely submerge but it was enough that she inhaled a healthy amount of water. "I hate you," she continued to cough. Raimundo grinned and extended a hand to help her up. Knowing she couldn't pull him down as much as she wanted to Kimiko accepted the hand and hoisted herself up. "Jerk," she muttered once she was on her feet and pulled her shirt, which was plastered to her body, up and over her head as she walked past him back onto the beach. Despite the fact that he'd known Kimiko for the better part of his life Raimundo had very rarely seen the girl in a swimsuit and now that she was dripping wet in a bikini top and jean shorts he found the sight reeking havoc on his hormones.

"You going to just stand out there all day?" Kimiko yelled back at from dry land.

"Um," Rai struggled for an answer as he sloshed back toward Kimiko and the others. Kimiko was bent over, collecting her things that had been dumped out when Raimundo had grabbed her, when Raimundo reached her.

"You look very good in your bathing suit," he bent and whispered into her ear. Kimiko straightened like a shot and turned her eyes on him. There was a heated moment before both looked away, blushing slightly.

"You two done being all mushy?" Jermaine called.

"The three of you are going to get it!" Kimiko promised as she and Rai walked to where everyone had laid their towels down.

"And why's that?" Clay asked nonchalantly.

"Cause none of you came to my rescue when this idiot," she jerked a finger in Raimundo's direction, "dumped me into the water."

"I didn't see anything?" Keiko said innocently batting her eyes. "Did you boys?"

"No," Jermaine and Clay answered in unison, barely containing their smiles.

"If I recall," Raimundo added with a huge grin that he made no attempt to hide, "you tripped and fell into the water." Kimiko snorted at the four and sat moodily on her own towel. She felt Raimundo settle his own towel next to hers and then lay down beside her. All was silently forgiven amongst the friends and talk started up with seemingly random topics ranging from the coming school year to movies everyone had gone to over the summer.

"Well I'm hot," Keiko said some time later during a break in conversation. "I'm going in for a swim. Anyone want to join?"

"I'm up for a swim," Jermaine said hoping up.

"Me too," Clay agreed.

"I'll be there in a second," Kimiko called, "I want to get a drink of water."

"I'll be there in a second too," Rai chorused and followed Kimiko back under the trees where they'd parked the truck in the shade and left the cooler.

"You want a bottle too?" Kimiko asked when Raimundo reached her.

"You look really good in your bathing suit," Raimundo repeated.

"You ain't half bad yourself," Kimiko grinned as she dug through the cooler in search of an elusive bottle of water. She paused in her search when she felt his fingertips on her hip. Slowly, she turned her head toward him and their eyes met. Whether he'd moved first or she had, or maybe they had moved together, Kimiko wasn't sure all she knew what that his mouth was on her urgently and she was somehow pinned between him and the side of the truck. Kimiko hands slipped around his neck, clasping together behind his head as his arms locked around her waist. They continued on like this, the heat building between them, for a few minutes before reality set back very suddenly onto Kimiko and she realized the position they were in. Some how, without knowing it, she'd wrapped her legs around his waist while one of Raimundo;s hands had wandered dangerously north, playing with the edging of her top and the other to cup her bottom as his lips surely left a trail down her neck.

"Rai," Kimiko said in a voice that sounded more like a moan then a demand. "Rai," she tried again with a bit more urgency. "Raimundo stop," she said slightly louder shoving her hands against his shoulders and planting her feet firmly on the ground.

"What?" Rai asked in a slightly dazed voice. He looked at her with clouded eyes and Kimiko looked away pointedly.

"Just, that's enough Rai," she struggled to say as she broke from his grasp.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?" Rai asked slightly breathless.

"You, you didn't stop when I said to," Kimiko said keeping her back to him.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I just didn't hear you. I didn't realize you were uncomfortable," Raimundo said feeling pained in his chest seeing her look so shaken. Had he done that? "Kimiko," he tried reaching out for her but she stepped away.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have let it go that far. But," she trailed off.

"I'm all in the wrong here Kimiko please don't apologize," Raimundo said almost desperately.

"I shouldn't have led you on," Kimiko shot back almost immediately.

"But," Rai tried to go on but Kimiko stopped him.

"Damn it Rai just let it go!" she almost shouted as she turned back to face him. Rai looked back at her hard.

"Something else is going on here Kimiko," he said slowly and seriously. "What's wrong?"  
"Just drop it," Kimiko said shaking her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Just let it go Rai," Kimiko insisted, "let's just forget this."

"But I don't want to forget this," he looked away in an almost embarrassed manner, "it was nice." There was a moment's pause before Kimiko answered.

"It was but we can't," she said softly.

"That's fine," Raimundo answered immediately looking back as her. "I totally get it. I don't want to feel any sort of pressure or anything right now." Kimiko shook her head glumly in response. "I'm serious," Rai insisted. "I'm more then happy with the way our relationship is right now. And I'm not going anywhere." He shot her a grin. "We've got all the time in the world."

Kimiko bit back a sob at his words and Raimundo's eyes went wide with concern.

"Kimiko!" he darted for her. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He would have gone one asking questions but Kimiko almost violently shoved his opening arms away.

"I just, just need a minute," Kimiko said fighting down tears. "Please just give me a minute."

"But what's wrong?" Rai asked, his eyes narrow with a mix of concern and fear.

"Just go Rai," Kimiko ordered him.

"I'm not moving till I know what's wrong with you," Rai bit back.

"I need space for a minute!" Kimiko yelled back.

"Not until I know you're ok!"  
"I'm fine," Kimiko hissed and Raimundo gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Like I believe that," he scoffed.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong with me?" she seethed.

"I think that's obvious!"

"I want to break up!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

o0. So should I continue this? I cut it off mainly just to get something out. It's past the Fourth of July but this isn't really a story centered around what Independence Day is. More like it's convenient that the Fourth is happening at that point in time. Let me know what you guys think!

Please review as I go work on the next chapter of "Into the Rush"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not changing the rating on this because frankly I don't think I should or need to. There is an allusion to something more mature later in this chapter but nothing really bad. I've read a lot worse in the rates 'T' category- things that should be in M but aren't but if people complain I'll consider it. So anyway the conclusion to 'Fleeting Like Fireworks'. I hope you all enjoy and please review at the end. It's a long one- longest I believe of this alternate reality sorta series I've created. As always this is loosely edited (damn my laziness) so if there is anything huge let me know and I'll repost. That's all! Enjoy!

P.S- a fun note here, all of Clay's friends are names after horses from the farm I ride out. It came out of no where but after I named the first two I decided to keep up the theme. Stupid I know but I enjoyed it!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything seemed frozen. Even the birds in the trees seemed to be silent, suspended in time by what had just happened. The only movement that had occurred was Kimiko clasping her hands over her mouth as her eyes locked on Raimundo's shocked form. Kimiko was trying hard to will what she had just said away but wasn't succeeding. This was not the way everything was suppose to come out. She was supposed to go with him to Rio and see his family with him, go with him to his sister's wedding. She was going to wait till after all that was through. Why had it come out now? And like that?

"I," Rai trailed off, "what?"

"I, I didn't mean that," Kimiko said pulling her hands away from her mouth.

"You didn't mean that?" Rai repeated slowly.

"No I didn't," Kimiko insisted. 'At least not like that,' she added to herself.

"Then what did you mean?" Rai asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Not that, not that at all," Kimiko said shaking her head hard. "I just need some space right now."

"Space? Space how?" Rai tried to clarify still looking slightly shell shocked.

"I," Kimiko trailed off. She couldn't think of anything to make the situation better as much as she desperately wanted to. "I, I think," Kimiko still struggled.

"You want to break up with me?" Raimundo said in a tight voice. The color was returning to his face and Kimiko could tell he was trying hard to contain the hurt turned anger building up inside him. Kimiko didn't respond immediately frustrating Raimundo further. "Come on Kimiko, you just said it a minute ago. Do you want to break up with me?"

"I need some space Raimundo," Kimiko repeated.

"What the hell does that mean Kimiko!" Raimundo snapped.

"Don't yell at me," Kimiko snapped back.

"Help me out here Kimiko!" Rai continued to yell.

"You yelling at me isn't helping!"

"Ok fine, you want space you got space!" Rai said forcefully spinning on his heel and walking away from her.

"Rai please don't go away angry," Kimiko pleaded as she started to follow him. Raimundo suddenly stopped and turned back at her making Kimiko halt hard in her tracks.

"How the hell can't I go away angry Kimiko?" Rai asked his voice lower but still hard with anger. "You just broke up with me without any warning or reason. Is this about what happened a few minutes ago? Cause I apologized and stopped and I hate to say this princess but you were pretty active in that whole thing as well." Kimiko gasped hard at his words. They were partially true but the use of the term 'princess' is what really got her. It was a nickname she'd suffered with in her younger years but Raimundo never used it on her, only when he was truly angry or their fights had gotten out of hand.

"You're right," Kimiko admitted hanging her head, "I'm sorry." She heard Raimundo sigh and practically felt his body let down.

"What do you want Kimiko?" he asked and then added. "From me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really want to break up?" Rai asked and was answered only by silence. "Cause I don't want to break up with you," he said after it appeared she wasn't going to answer, "but if that's what you want then I won't fight you on it. I'll just back out of your life." Kimiko's head shot up and she looked at him with wide frightened eyes.

"No Rai!" she protested. "I don't want you out of my life completely." Rai looked like he was about to respond but stopped and it was his turn to look away. How could Kimiko ask that of him?

"I hate to say this Kimiko," he finally spoke, "but I don't know if I can be friends with you the way I was before." Out of the corner of his eye he could see the pain his words caused streak across her face and he wondered if his own expression mirrored them, but it was the truth. How could he be around her and not want to hold her, kiss her, tell her he loved her? It seemed like an impossible task, it would hurt too much. But in the same instance he couldn't imagine not being near her at all. And seeing her as she was now, in so much visible pain, he couldn't imagine not being there to ease that pain and any other that might come her way-even at the expense of his own happiness.

"I take that back," he said quickly and in one breath. He turned his eyes back on her and the two pairs locked. "If you want some space Kimiko that's fine, I'll give it to you. But do me a favor please and don't call is quits just yet." Kimiko looked close to tearful. Raimundo sensed that there was something she wanted to say but she merely closed her eyes and nodded silently.

"Ok then," Raimundo went on, his voice growing softer. "A break then."

"A break."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You sure you don't want me to hang back with you?" Clay asked a half an hour later as Kimiko climbed out of the front of the truck.

"No I'm fine Clay," Kimiko shook her head. "Go spend more time with the others. I'll feel better once I get out of the sun and close my eyes."

"Yeah, sun sickness is no fun," Clay agreed knowing that Kimiko was flat out lying. Something had happened between her and Raimundo who had been walking around the edge of the pond by himself when Clay had driven off with Kimiko who he'd found at the truck. She'd asked him to bring her back to the ranch claiming that she'd had too much sun. "You sure you'll be ok?" Clay asked still concerned.

"Yeah, fine," Kimiko assured. "Go back and have fun. I'll see you guys later."

"Ok then, just make yourself at home," Clay said turning the engine over again.

"Thanks," Kimiko smiled an empty smile and then watched him out of sight before turning back and walking in the house. The house was quiet and seemed to be empty as Kimiko guessed it would be. She hadn't seen Jessie all morning and knew that Daddy Baliey would be out working on the farm, as would Mrs. Bailey.

"Someone there?" a voice asked.

"Um yeah, it's Kimiko," Kimiko answered following the voice into the kitchen. Jessie stared back at her when she entered.

"I thought Clay and you guys were going to the pond this afternoon?" Jessie asked.

"I came back early," Kimiko shrugged.

"Ok then," Jessie returned the shrug. "I'm just getting some lunch, you want some?" Kimiko glanced at the clock noticing it was just about three. "Ok, so a late lunch," Jessie shrugged again following Kimiko's eyes.

"So what have you been up to all day?" Kimiko asked politely.

"Working on my bike," Jessie answered plainly.

"Like a mountain bike?" Kimiko asked slightly intrigued.

"No," Jessie laughed, "like a motorcycle."

"Oh," Kimiko replied embarrassed.

"So," Jessie pressed and Kimiko gave her a confused look.

"Pardon?"

"Never mind," Jessie waved it off and then stood. "I'm heading over to my friend Cynthia's house for a bit if anyone asks."

"Have fun," Kimiko told her as Jessie walked past. The blonde nodded and then paused to look back at Kimiko.

"You ok?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked immediately.

"You just seem, I don't know, depressed or something," Jessie said folding her arms in front of her and giving her head a curious turn.

"No offense but that's a lot to assume of someone you barely know," Kimiko narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey," Jessie answered defensively, "I'm just asking cause you seem a bit down is all."

"I'm sorry," Kimiko apologized. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just," she trailed off unable to finish.

"As long as I don't have to worry about leaving you alone or anything like that," Jessie replied. "Anything I can help with?"

"No, I just need some rest I think," Kimiko lied.

"Ok then, but let me know if you need anything," Jessie said walking out. Kimiko thanked her softly as she left surprised by the action. The way that Clay had sometimes described Jessie Kimiko had the impression that the girl could be selfish but here she was offering help and comfort to someone who was close to being a complete stranger.

"Thanks," Kimiko repeated to the now empty house and wondered where to go from here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo!" a voice echoed through the empty house waking Kimiko with a start. She glanced at the clock by her bed and blinked wearily. She'd only been napping for about a half an hour but it had been an immediately deep sleep. "Anyone home!" the voice called again. With a groggy groan Kimiko climbed off of her bed and took a quick look in the mirror before stepping out into the hallway.

"I don't think anyone is here," a female voice said in a softer tone as Kimiko approached.

"Um hello?" Kimiko asked walking into the living room. Three teens that looked about her age stared back at her. "Can I help you?" Kimiko asked when the three just continued to stare. The lone girl in the trio, a tiny dirty blonde, smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Duh!" she exclaimed. "Clay's friends from New York were coming into town for the fourth."

"Um," Kimiko started to say but one of the boys, a tall solid looking blonde haired green eyed boy broke in.

"Can't believe we forgot that," he grinned sheepishly.

"Blame Clay, he didn't introduce us," the other boy, a shorter dark haired, possibly Hispanic boy, added.

"Um can I help you?" Kimiko repeated, not liking that she was being ignored.

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "I'm Missy," she introduced herself. "This is Cooper," she said pointing to the darker haired boy. "And this is Pete," she indicated the blonde.

"But everyone calls me Tucker," he said glaring at the girl and then explained to Kimiko, "that's my last name."

"I'm Kimiko," she replied slightly surprised. Clay hadn't mentioned that his friends were coming around.

"So where's Clay?" Cooper asked looking around.

"He and the others are still at the lake," Kimiko explained. The three blinked at her. "I came back early," Kimiko explained guessing what their questioning looks were in regards to her.

"You guys just want to wait?" Missy asked looking amongst the three.

"Makes sense," Tucker shrugged.

"But who knows how long it'll be till he comes back?" Cooper asked and the three turned their eyes on Kimiko.

"She might," Missy observed.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here," Kimiko said pursing her lips and looking annoyed.

"Well do you know?" Cooper asked.

"Don't be rude," Tucker told him and the three became enveloped in a conversation amongst themselves again. Kimiko rolled her eyes and was debating whether they would notice if she left to resume her nap when the door opened up again.

"What are you lot doing here?" Clay's loud voice asked and the subtle pounding in Kimiko's temple's suddenly worsened.

"Real nice Clay," Cooper said shaking his head.

"What?" Clay asked indignantly.

"We just stopped by to say hello and see if you wanted to hang out but if you're too busy with your school friends," Missy trailed off sounding indignant.

"Guilt trip much?" Clay asked and Kimiko shook her head. "I guess you guys have met Kimiko?" Clay asked motioning at Kimiko who raised an annoyed eyebrow that clearly said she didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Yeah," Missy said indifferently and then turned on Clay. "So what's up with keeping us from your school friends Clay?" Kimiko shot Clay a look to let him know that she had the impression that Missy was a complete flake.

"Don't be doing this now," Clay shook his head.

"Hey what's the big idea with leaving me in the car?" another new voice asked and everyone turned their attention to the new comer.

"Sorry about that Luca," Tucker apologized, "we were just trying to find Clay."

"Yeah, I noticed him pull up a minute ago," the boy, Luca, said sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. "Do you know your friends can't get the bed of your truck down?"

"Damn that thing sticks sometimes," Clay said but Luca's attention clearly wasn't on Clay. He was looking hard past him to where Kimiko watched everything indifferently.

"Who's the cutie?" Luca asked stepping forward. Kimiko looked increasingly annoyed and wondered what was going on. Suddenly Luca was in front of her, taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Luca, and you are?"

"Slightly perturbed at the moment," Kimiko answered deadpan.

"I like her, she's funny," Tucker smiled.

"Me too," Luca said still holding her hand. Kimiko sent him a questioning look as she attempted to free her hand.

"Hey Clay, we can't get the back of your truck down," another, this time, familiar voice said and Kimiko couldn't stop herself to watch as Raimundo walked in. He stopped at the sight of her, eyes lingering on her face before falling to where her hand was still held tightly in Luca's. Kimiko flushed hard and forcefully pulled her hand from Luca's. Clay's eyes darted between Kimiko and Raimundo but didn't press anything.

"I'll come out and help," Clay said, "but first, Rai, this is Missy, Cooper, Tucker, and Luca." Rai nodded to each and then turned back to walk out of the door.

"Rude," Missy snorted.

"Ah," Clay tried to cover but was distracted when Kimiko mimicked Raimundo's move and turned on her heel and headed back towards the guest room she was staying in.

"Rude too," Missy said as her eyes moved back to Clay.

"Let them be," Clay sighed, "some things up with them at the moment."

"Alright what set Raimundo off?" Keiko asked as she walked into the room looking moody. "Well, set off more," Keiko clarified.

"What's he doing now," Clay asked.

"He stormed off," Jermaine said coming in as well.

"What's going on with those two?" Clay said with a shake of his head. There was a tiny coughing noise and Clay looked around at his 'home' friends. "Guys this is Keiko and Jermaine," he started introductions. "Keiko, Jermaine, this is Missy, Tucker, Cooper, and hey, where'd Luca go?"  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey," a voice broke into Kimiko's well earned silence, "you ok?" Kimiko turned, not really listening to the voice and half expected to see Raimundo standing there. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when she saw Luca. She got a better look at him now and noted that he found be attractive if she even cared with his black hair that fell into dark green eyes. He had about the same build as Raimundo but didn't carry himself the same way and Kimiko found it annoying somehow.

"Fine," she said looking away, not caring if she was rude. She looked back suddenly when there was a weight on the bed beside her. "Can I help you?" Kimiko asked him.

"I was going to ask you that," Luca grinned.

"I don't need this right now," Kimiko said under her breath.

"Hey I'm just concerned about you is all," Luca told her.

"You've known me less than five minutes ago," Kimiko replied, "so that's kind of hard to believe."

"Maybe I'm just a deeply concerned person."

"Maybe I just want to be alone," Kimiko growled slightly angry.

"You're cute when you're angry," Luca commented.

"Out," Kimiko ordered. She didn't care if she was being rude, she didn't not want to deal with anyone at the moment.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I left you alone while you were upset," Luca argued leaning uncomfortably closer.

"But you wouldn't be much of a gentleman period if you went against a lady's wishes," Keiko said from the doorway. She had the same perturbed look on her face that Kimiko did. She placed her hands on her hips and looked menacing when Luca didn't immediately respond.

"I guess I should go," Luca finally said as he froze under Keiko's glare.

"Yeah you should," Keiko told him walking into the room. "Oh and nice to meet you," she added when he walked out and Keiko shut the door soundly behind him. Keiko then turned on Kimiko. "Now what's with," she didn't finish though because Kimiko had thrown her arms around her and started sobbing hard. Keiko managed to navigate them to the bed and tried once or twice to get her to speak but to no avail. So Keiko just continued to hold her best friend and wonder what the hell was going on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Raimundo isn't saying anything," Jermaine said later that night as he and Clay sat at the kitchen table.

"I've noticed," Clay murmured with a sigh. "Just what the hell is going on with those two?"

"More like what isn't going on with them," Keiko said as she walked into the kitchen holding an empty tray that had held hers and Kimiko's dinner earlier.

"What do you mean?" Jermaine asked as Keiko set the tray down on the counter.

"They're taking a break," Keiko answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"A break?" Jermaine tried to clarify.

"They are taking a break but they aren't broken up," Keiko clarified. Jermaine and Clay looked at her and then back to one another.

"Who ever even heard of something like?" Clay asked confused.

"Girls," Jermaine said under his breath.

"What was that?" Keiko growled.

"Nothing," Jermaine quickly shut up.

"So what does that mean?" Clay asked ignoring the two.

"I thought I already explained that," Keiko huffed. The two boys gave her blank looks making Keiko roll her eyes. "They technically aren't going out right now," Keiko explained, "but they aren't broken up either. They're taking a break from one another so that hopefully they can fix whatever is wrong."

"Ok," Clay said, "I'll accept that but answer me this- what is wrong that they need to fix?" The three looked amongst each other.

"That's for Kimiko and Raimundo to deal with," Keiko said finally.

"How can we help them if we don't know that's wrong?" Jermaine asked.

"I don't think we're supposed to help them," Clay reasoned.

"Just acting as normal as possible will probably be the best course of action," Keiko added looking slightly melancholy.

"This wasn't exactly how I planned our vacation," Clay murmured and Keiko looked at him sympathetically.

"There's no way you could have anticipated this." She looked between Clay and Jermaine. "There's no way any of us saw this coming."

"What's Kimiko told you?" Jermaine asked but Keiko was already shaking her head no.

"Anything she told me was in confidence and I can't share with you," Keiko told him. Jermaine looked ready to argue but was interrupted.

"Man, I'm starving," Raimundo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Anything left over from dinner?" Clay recovered first out of the three shocked teens.

"Feel free to raid the fridge," Clay offered.

"Thanks," Rai replied and started to do so. "Your friends leave?" he asked as he searched the refrigerator's contents.

"Yeah, they headed out of here a while ago," Clay answered trying not to sound odd in anyway.

"I feel bad," Rai answered pulling together the making of sandwich. "They going to be around again later?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the three all who jumped when they realized they'd been caught staring.

"Yeah, I think they're coming by tomorrow. If not they'll be around for the party."

"Good," Rai nodded as he made his snack. "I mean they're your friends from home and I'm your roommate at school. I'm sure that there are plenty of horror stories that we can share."

"Hey now!" Clay protested. "That's not nice at all!"

"Ohh, good idea," Keiko grinned. "We can tell them all about that time when Clay had to fill in for the school mascot and."

"That's enough!" Clay interrupted but he was laughing some.

"And I wonder if they know about Hannah?" Jermaine grinned.

"Oh man! You guys are awful!" Clay groaned.

"You know its all in good fun," Rai grinned as the conversation developed into recalling various embarrassing stories from their years at Mercer. Just outside of the kitchen Kimiko stood against the wall listening to the laughs of her friends. She positively ached to join them but couldn't bring herself to do it. After all they'd be out of her reach soon enough, why not start numbing herself to the pain now?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Keiko went to bed the night before Kimiko had already been asleep, or at least pretending to so Keiko had not tried to talk to her. The truth she was feeling slightly guilty because she had stayed up with the boys for some time, laughing and reminiscing and hadn't thought of Kimiko until she'd excused herself and gone to bed. The guilt had not made for a very fulfilling sleep so when Keiko did finally fall into a deeper sleep it was no surprise that she stayed that way and slept through Kimiko waking and leaving. But when Keiko did wake and dress she found the house mostly empty except for Mrs. Bailey who directed her outside where all her friends were apparently helping Clay finish up his share of the chores.

"Way to wake me up," Keiko accused Jermaine when she approached him.

"Don't blame me just because you're a lazy sleep-o-holic," Jermaine told her and received a hard glare from Keiko for his troubles.

"Where is everyone?" Keiko asked looking around realizing that she and Jermaine were alone.

"Clay dragged Raimundo and Kimiko off somewhere, talking about loose cattle or something."

"Raimundo and Kimiko together?" Keiko asked surprised.

"Yeah, they weren't exactly warm and fuzzy together but they weren't fighting or anything," Jermaine shrugged.

"I need details," Keiko told him getting very in his face.

"Um," Jermaine said uncomfortably. Keiko seemed to realize what was bothering him and rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Speak," she commanded.

"I'm not a dog," Jermaine complained and Keiko rolled her eyes again. "Fine," Jermaine conceded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Keiko encouraged.

"Ok then," Jermaine said leaning against the fence Keiko had found him at. "Well, Kimiko was already out with Clay when Raimundo and I got up. She was helping him out I guess, I don't know. It was kind of uncomfortable at first but then Kimiko asked his help on something and it got less tense. They were acting like civil friends. I mean, I can admit that they weren't acting like they used to, even before they were going out but it wasn't horrible. And I guess that's a good thing right?"

"Its something," Keiko admitted with a sigh and then looked around. "So where did they go?"

"I already told you, they went in search of loose cows or something." Their eyes connected when they both realized that they were alone. They'd been alone together plenty of times but recently, every time that it happened the situation had been growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"So yeah," Keiko went on looking everywhere except for at Jermaine, "I guess it's a good thing that those too are getting along well enough."

"Hey Keiko," Jermaine asked almost reluctantly.

"Yeah?" Keiko said looking immediately back at him.

"Um, nothing," Jermaine finally said after a struggling with his words.

"Oh," Keiko said not trying to hide her disappointment.

"Heads up!" a voice warned suddenly out of nowhere and both turned in time to see one of the loose cows Jermaine had been talking about barreling towards them. Keiko let out an involuntary shriek and jumped toward Jermaine who quickly grabbed her and pulled both over the fence and out of the animal's path. They landed in a heap on one another as the ground shook from the animal thundering past. The two looked up in time to see Clay and Kimiko in hot pursuit, but once they were past Keiko collapse back down against Jermaine.

"You ok?" Jermaine asked trying to get his adrenaline in check.

"I was almost killed by a cow, what do you think?"

"Good considering?" Jermaine asked.

"You two ok?" someone asked and both looked up to see Raimundo peering down on them from his horse. He suddenly grinned, almost lecherously, and Keiko shot away from Jermaine.

"Fine," she said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Uh huh," Rai continued to grin.

"Everyone ok over here?" Kimiko asked riding up and Keiko suddenly realized something.

"You two are riding horses," she said pointing at the two. Kimiko raised and questioning eyebrow.

"So?"

"How the hell are you riding horses and not falling to your death?" Keiko asked finally standing with a little help from Jermaine.

"Well I'm just a natural talent," Raimundo bragged and Kimiko couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"He used to go riding with me in Central Park when we were younger," Kimiko explained, "and my father used to make me take lessons. I stopped the year you started attending Mercer."

"Wow, never would have pegged you two as horse people," Jermaine commented and suddenly felt stupid wondering if it was ok to refer to them as 'two' while they were on their break. Neither Kimiko nor Raimundo responded, both of their eyes had been drawn to where Jermaine still held Keiko's hand. Keiko realized this and immediately tugged her hand from Jermaine's looking if at all possible, even redder with embarrassment.

"I need to go clean up," she said making an excuse to leave quickly.

"Ah me too," Jermaine said after a beat. Kimiko giggled softly once they were out of sight.

"It's about time for those two," she said automatically looking over at Raimundo out of habit. She immediately wished she hadn't turning her head away quickly when she caught his sad eyes on her.

"Kimiko we," he started to say but Kimiko quickly turned her horse away.

"I'm going to go make sure Clay is all set," she said quickly and hurried her horse forward. Rai made to follow her but decided against. Kimiko was the better horseperson after all so the chances of catching her were slim. Instead he sighed and followed in her direction at a slower pace.

Meanwhile Kimiko slowed after pushing her horse forward quickly. She'd actually flown past where she knew Clay had successfully caught the last of the loose cattle but she wasn't greatly concerned with it. She'd been told earlier by both Clay and his parents that she could ride wherever as long as she remained on within sight of the house. Looking back Kimiko realized she was barely within those parameters and turned around, walking back slowly to cool the horse underneath her out, conscious of how the heat had already risen in the early hours. Kimiko was vaguely aware of the buzz of something mechanical but didn't give it much thought until it grew louder and was obviously coming towards her.

Looking over her shoulder Kimiko caught sight of an ATV heading in her direction. The driver slowed as he approached and Kimiko didn't even bother to suppress a groan she recognized Luca from the day before.

"Hey there, good morning," he called once he was close enough, shifting into a lower gear and diminishing the noise his machine made.

"Morning," Kimiko answered half heartedly.

"I didn't think it was you are first," Luca went on apparently not noticing that she was less than enthusiastic to see him. "Didn't know you knew how to ride."

"Well I do," Kimiko answered in an overly polite voice, silently debating on pretending her horse was spooking at Luca's machine in an effort to get rid of him.

"You seem better today then you did yesterday," Luca smiled a winning smile. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Hmm," Kimiko mused not directly answering.

"So what are you up to?" Luca asked undeterred.

"Helping Clay with his morning chores."

"And then?"  
"Clay talked about taking us into town," Kimiko answered wondering why the ranch didn't seem to be getting closer.

"Town's pretty boring unless you've got a local to show you some of the fun spots," Luca told her not taking his eyes off of her as Kimiko became more and more uncomfortable under his stare.

"Well I think we'll be fine with Clay," Kimiko said irritably.

"Yeah well Clay isn't exactly a local if you know what I mean," Luca argued, "he doesn't spend a whole lot of time here anymore."

"You hold it against him that he goes to a private school in New York?" Kimiko almost snapped. They'd finally reached the main part of the farm but no one seemed to be around so Kimiko guided her horse back towards its paddock.

"No, not at all," Luca assured her. "Clay's a great guy. He just doesn't have the lay of the land so much any more. A lot can happen during the nine months he's in New York."

"That's true," Kimiko conceded as she dismounted and proceeded to undo the cinch that locked the saddle in place. Luca stopped his ATV and climbed off.

"Want me to help you with that?" he offered.

"I got it," Kimiko answered immediately wondering where everyone was. Her horse stood patiently as Kimiko pulled off the bulky saddle and pad underneath and balanced them against the fence. She then dunked a large sponge into a waiting bucket and started to wash the sweat marks off the animal.

"So anyway," Luca went on as she did all of this, "I just had the thought that if you were going into town you might need a guide."

"And I repeat," Kimiko answered, "that I've got Clay."

"But if you want a private tour," Luca started off almost suggestively and Kimiko fought the urge to beam him with the sponge.

"No thank you," she bit out angrily.

"Ok then," Luca shrugged, "I'm sure Clay wouldn't mind me tagging along though." Kimiko knew that was probably true and she wasn't going to go out of her way to tell Clay she didn't like one of his friends.

"Hey Kimiko," a voice interrupted, "I was wondering where you'd gotten to."

"Everything all set with the cow?" Kimiko asked Clay as he and Raimundo approached, hand walking their horses.

"All set," he smiled, "thanks for the help."

"Morning Clay," Luca greeted coming out from where he was blocked behind Kimiko's horse.

"Oh hey Luca, didn't see you there," Clay said sounding slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I was coming by and ran into Kimiko on the way," he said with a grin that Kimiko wanted to smack off his face. She looked over at Raimundo who looked ready to kill until he caught her eyes and his expression softened. "You're Raimundo right?" Luca broke in and Raimundo's attention was brought back to Luca.

"Yup, that's me. Raimundo Pedrosa," Rai answered his eyes still hard but not as fierce.

"What's up Luca," Clay said not liking the body language between the two boys. Luca was obviously trying to size up Raimundo and with the amount of tension in the air between Raimundo and Kimiko Clay wouldn't be surprised if Raimundo snapped.

"Just thought I'd swing by to see what's up," Luca said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't expecting you guys till later," Clay lied not knowing when his hometown friends were coming at all. Luca just shrugged in response and turned his attention back to Kimiko who'd finished cleaning up her horse and was letting it loose in that paddock.

"I'm going to go clean up," she said directly to Clay avoiding the eyes of the other two boys. "What do you want me to do with the tack?"

"I'll take care of that," Clay promised her.

"You sure?" Kimiko asked.

"No problem at all," Clay assured her sensing that she wanted to get away from the situation as well. Kimiko nodded her thanks and then scurried off. Luca made a move to follow her but Clay stopped him. "Why don't you move your ATV to the driveway? You know my dad hates those things." Luca looked like he might protest for a minute but nodded and moved back to his ATV, starting it off loudly and then driving off.

"Isn't the driveway right near the house," Raimundo said in a controlled voice as soon as Luca was gone.

"Yup, and my daddy's at the house right now. As soon as he sees Luca on that thing he'll tell him to take it home." Clay watched Raimundo as he spoke and could see him visibly relax when he finished.

"Thanks," Raimundo said though he wasn't really sure what he was thanking him for.

"Luca's an idiot," Clay replied, "don't let him get to you." Rai made a grunting noise as he continued to work on cleaning off his horse. "Besides," Clay went on, "Kimiko isn't interested in guys like Luca or any other guys beside you for that matter." Raimundo stilled in his motioned and cleared his throat before resuming and talking.

"You sound sure of that," Rai said not looking up.

"I am," Clay said with a nod of his head before going on. "And you can tell me to shut up if I'm intruding too much or anything but Keiko said you and Kimiko were on some sort of break. And I was just wondering why you asked her to do that? I mean, I thought you guys were head of heels for each other. Is everything ok with you?"

"Clay," Rai said immediately in a harsh tone and for a moment Clay thought he'd crossed his boundaries. "Clay," Rai said again and then turned to look at his friend and roommate, "she's the one that wanted the break. Not me."

"What!" Clay almost shouted unbelieving. Rai nodded glumly.

"At first she said she wanted to break up," Rai said dropping his own sponge back into the bucket and lead his horse to join Kimiko's. "It came out of nowhere. I was completely blindsided. I mean literally five minutes before she said that we were making out and she seemed happy. And then out of nowhere she kinda freaked out and when I asked her what was wrong she said she wanted to break up. She took it back immediately but then said she needed some space. I suggested the break because I thought it might help her. I don't want to break up with her so I'm trying to keep things as normal as possible, try not to make her uncomfortable and hopefully she'll figure out what she needs to figure out and we'll be ok."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her that's making her act like this?" Clay asked also setting his own horse loose in the paddock.

"Not a clue," Rai shook his head. "I mean I could tell that there was something off about her since she went back to Tokyo but I thought that it was just the distance." Raimundo looked over at Clay. "I mean, we were never going out before when she'd go home for breaks. I was just blaming it on that."

"I'm sorry Rai," Clay said picking up Kimiko's saddle as well as his own while Raimudo grabbed his own tack. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."  
"I think Kimiko's the only one that can do anything at this point in time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You weren't lying," Keiko said later in the afternoon as they sat in the town's lone ice cream shop.

"About?" Clay asked.

"There not being a whole lot to this town," Keiko answered.

"That's small town living for you," Clay shrugged, "it can take some getting used to."

"I like small towns," Raimundo added in. "Before me and my family came to New York we lived in a small town and it was nice."

"I thought you lived in Rio?" Jermaine asked confused.

"Practically," Rai answered. "Just outside."

"Is your sister's wedding in Rio or where you live?" Keiko asked.

"In Rio," Rai answered quietly. He hadn't give much thought of his sister's wedding for the past twenty four hours but he was suddenly realizing that he might not have a flight to Rio after all. Kimiko opened her mouth to say something but was immediately interrupted.

"Hey all," a voice that was unfortunately becoming familiar rang through the ice cream shop. Everyone turned and looked to see Luca walking over to their table followed closely by the other three from the say before.

"Hey guys," Clay greeted almost half heartedly.

"Way to include us in your little outing," Cooper said irritably as the four pulled up chairs to squeeze in uninvited at that small table.

"Everyone remember each other?" Clay said looking around the table. There was silent nodding and Kimiko shifted closer to Keiko on her left as Luca elbowed his way into the spot at her right between her and Clay.

"When I cam back to your place Clay everyone was gone," Luca told him.

"Yeah we went out for lunch."

"How nice for you," Missy quipped.

"So I went and got these guys and came looking for you," Luca went on as if no one had spoken. He was inching steadily closer to Kimiko who was about to knock him off his chair when Raimundo interrupted.

"You guys going to get any ice cream?" he asked looking around at the four new comers. It seemed to be a very obvious question but no one immediately answered. Luca looked over at Kimiko and her near empty dish.

"What did you have? It looks good," Luca said leaning slightly closer under the pretense he was studying her bowl.

"Strawberry ice cream," Kimiko said shortly.

"Hm, sounds good. I think I'll get some too," Luca smiled.

"Knock yourself out," Kimiko said pushing her chair out and standing. "I'm going to that stationary shop across the street," Kimiko announced to the table.

"I'll go with you," Keiko said immediately.

"Me too," Luca immediately added.

"I thought you were getting ice cream," Jermaine reminded him and Luca looked back at him hotly. Before he even had a chance to respond Kimiko and Keiko were already gone.

"Ughh," Kimiko said as soon as they were out of the ice cream parlor. "What do I have to do? Kick him in the head?"

"He is coming on a bit strong isn't he?" Keiko grinned.

"Glad you're enjoying this," Kimiko said glumly.

"How you holding up?" Keiko asked changing tactics as the crossed the street.

"Fine, confused and a little freaked out, but fine," Kimiko told her as they entered the tiny stationary shop.

"Can I ask," Keiko started to say, "what happened between you two? You didn't say much last night. Just that you two were taking a break."

"Yeah," was all Kimiko said and Keiko debated on whether to press.

"Can you at least tell me why Rai wanted to take a break?" Keiko asked. Kimiko looked over at her with a start.

"Keiko, I'm the one who wanted to break up."  
"What!" Keiko exclaimed in surprise. "But how that can be? I mean you've been head over heels for Rai for how long? What's going on?" And then suddenly a realization dawned on Keiko. "This has nothing to do with not being happy with Raimundo does it? What's going on Kimiko? What's wrong?"

"You know me too well," Kimiko said more to herself then to Keiko as she inspected the contents of a shelf that held some random knickknacks.

"Spill," Keiko ordered.

"Its nothing," Kimiko said shaking her head and moving onto the next shelf.

"It's obviously something if tits making you want to break up with Raimundo," Keiko argued determined to get Kimiko to speak.

"I don't _want_ to break up with Raimundo," Kimiko admitted. "It's the last thing I want."

"Then why are you? What's the reason behind all of this?" Keiko asked very concerned now. Kimiko kept on studying the merchandise and debated on whether or not she should tell Keiko. She'd find out eventually but Kimiko felt she owed it to Raimundo to tell him first.

"Not right now Keiko," Kimiko finally told her.

"But you're ok?" Keiko asked. "Not in any sort of trouble or danger right?"  
"Nope," Kimiko assured her, "I'm fine on those fronts."

"But then why," Keiko started to ask again but silenced when Kimiko glanced back at her.

"I'll tell you Keiko," she promised, "don't worry about that. I just kind of feel I owe it to Rai to tell him first."

"And when do you plan on telling him?" Keiko wondered.

"Ideally never," Kimiko laughed, "but I have to, and soon."

"Hey you guys," a familiar voice said and the two Japanese girls turned to see Jessie walking up to them.

"Jessie when did you get here?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Just a little while ago, I went into the ice cream shop about a minute after you left."

"What's up?" Keiko asked taking in Jessie's almost excited look.

"Come back over to the parlor quick," she urged.

"Why?" Kimiko asked. "Is everything ok?"

"In a manner of speaking," Jessie grinned as they walked out of the store. "Luca got what was coming to him."

"What?" both girls exclaimed. Kimiko looked up and say Raimundo outside with Jermaine looking beyond angry while Jermaine was obviously trying to calm him down. In the opposite direction Clay was with Luca and his other hometown friends, all of whom were crowed around Luca who was nursing a bloody nose. Keiko looked over at Kimiko who was already hurrying over to where Raimundo and Jermaine were.

"What happened?" Kimiko asked as soon as she reached them. Her eyes darted downwards and saw blood on Raimundo's knuckles. Before she could help herself she let out an involuntary gasp and gently grabbed the hand to examine it.

"I'm fine," Raimundo hold her but.

"But," Kimiko protested.

"That's that idiot Luca's blood," Jermaine explained. "Rai broke his nose."

"If I'm lucky," Rai added.

"What happened?" Kimiko repeated looking directly at Raimundo, still holding his hand gingerly. Rai remained tight lipped and Kimiko narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Is everything ok?" Keiko asked when she reached them three with Jessie in tow. Before anyone could answer Kimiko turned and dragged Raimundo off around the corner.

"Should we follow?" Jermaine asked and Keiko shook her head immediately.

"Oh no," Keiko told him and turned towards him and Jessie. "But you can tell me what happened."  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rai didn't protest as Kimiko led him around the corner of the building nor did he protest when she turned on him and practically shoved him into the wall. For a moment he was convinced that she was about to kiss him but she stepped back and dropped his hand.

"Tell me the truth, what happened," Kimiko demanded. Raimundo looked away from her. "Rai," she pressed.

"I'm not proud of it," he told her looking back at her.

"I want to know," she assured him.

"But Kim," Rai protested.

"Raimundo Pedrosa! Tell me right now," Kimiko said fiercely. Raimundo looked down at her and shook his head in defeat.

"I punched that idiot," Rai said simply, "got a few good hits in before they pulled me off."

"Why?" Kimiko immediately asked.

"He was talking about you," Rai told her reluctantly, deliberately not going into details about what had been said. When she didn't answer he went on, looking away from her. "Its bad enough that he's hanging all over you but as soon as you were gone he started saying shit and I just couldn't take it." Glancing over at her Raimundo found Kimiko's eyes watery. "Are you going to honestly tell me that it bothers you that I hit him?" he asked surprised. Kimiko opened her mouth to answer but closed it immediately, unsure of what to say.

"Say something Kimiko!" Raimundo urged her when he realized she wasn't going to speak.

"What do you want to hear?" she asked softly.

"Ideally the reason why you're acting the way you are," he answered. Kimiko looked away.

"Not now," she told him.

"Why?" Rai asked solemnly.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me," Kimiko answered.

"Any time," Rai answered truthfully.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So that's it in a nutshell," Keiko finished later that night on her bed across the room from Kimiko.

"Wow," Kimiko breathed. Keiko had just finished telling her about what Jermaine and Jessie had told her about the events in the ice cream shop. Apparently Jermaine hadn't gone into details about what exactly had been said but Keiko could gather that it was a little more than suggestive. Both Clay and Jermaine had immediately protested but Luca had apparently kept going until Rai stood suddenly, grabbed Luca up out of his chair, then knocked him onto the floor and, to quote Jermaine 'attempted to beat the crap out of him.'

"Yeah wow," Keiko agreed. "It must be nice to have someone that's willing to do something like that for you."

"You don't think that any of our friends wouldn't do that for you?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"No," Keiko scoffed and Kimiko looked at her disbelievingly. "Ok well maybe they would," Keiko admitted, "but Raimundo doing it for you is in a totally different league." Kimiko didn't respond. She and Raimundo hadn't spoken another word after she'd thanked him for defending her. They'd rejoined the others shortly after that to find Clay steaming, but not at Raimundo thankfully. He was more upset by how his friends had been acting and he was beyond angry at Luca for being so rude to Kimiko. Things hadn't been as uncomfortable as one might have imagined after that but it was still slightly awkward.

"So," Keiko went on drumming her fingers against her pillow, "when you dragged Rai away what did you talk about?"

"I just asked him to tell me what happened," Kimiko answered plainly. "He didn't go into details but basically said the same thing that you did."

"Ok then," Keiko said clearly disappointed that nothing more had happened. She and the others had been hoping that something new would have happened between the two and they would come to some resolution.

"I know you and the others want something to happen between us," Kimiko said practically reading Keiko's thoughts, "but its probably going to take some time."

"Are you still going to Rio?" Keiko asked uncomfortably.

"I hadn't given it much thought," Kimiko admitted. "We're still friends but it might be awkward."

"True," Keiko agreed.

"But I'd still really like to go," Kimiko added. "Is that awful?" she asked.

"I don't think so," Keiko reasoned and then suggested, "but maybe you should tell Rai that."

"Maybe," Kimiko agreed uncomfortably knowing that she was right.

"So tomorrow's the big party," Keiko went on changing subjects.

"Yeah, I wonder if that idiot Luca is going to show up?" Kimiko wondered and Keiko snorted.

"If he knows what's good for him he won't," Keiko answered.

"What about the others? I've got the impression that they don't really like us," Kimiko said looking up at the ceiling.

"You think?" Keiko asked sarcastically and the two laughed. "Why do you think they don't like us?"

"My best guess is that maybe they're jealous, or they feel threatened since we spend more time with Clay then they do. I mean we've only known Clay through high school, they've probably known him through most of their lives."

"Doesn't mean they've got to act like we're the scum of the earth," Keiko reasoned and Kimiko had to agree.

"I feel bad that we haven't exactly gotten along well with them," Kimiko added a second later.

"Luca wasn't exactly making that very easy," Keiko answered, "and Clay doesn't seem to bothered by it."

"That's true," Kimiko agreed and when silence fell Kimiko knew she couldn't stall anymore. "I think I'm going to go talk to Rai," she finally said.

"Oh ok," Keiko said trying not to sound surprised or excited as Kimiko climbed off her bed and left the room. As soon as the door shut Keiko sent a silent to prayer to anyone that was listening that their conversation went well.

Meanwhile had reached the room the three boys were sharing and stood nervously outside of it. She could hear three voices and picked out Raimundo's easily. Stealing her courage Kimiko raised her hand and knocked softly on the door. Immediately all three voices went silent and Kimiko heard shuffling towards the door. To her relief and despair Raimundo answered.

"Hey," Kimiko said quickly before he could get a word in edgewise, "can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure," Raimundo answered after a moment of surprise. Kimiko stepped aside and let him step out of the room and caught a glimpse of Jermaine and Clay exchanging surprised but hopefully looks and Kimiko felt the pressure build. Raimundo turned to her once the door was shut and the two made their way to the front porch in an attempt for some privacy. Kimiko moved away from Raimundo who stopped after a few steps onto the wooden porch and kept going until she reached the railing at the end and leaned heavily on it. Rai followed after her once she's stopped but didn't get too close, nervous about what this was all about.

"How's your hand?" Kimiko asked and Raimundo looked at his bandaged right hand. It had been a precaution forced on him by Mrs. Bailey who didn't seem to accept his 'I fell down' excuse but didn't press.

"Its fine," he answered mutely. "I don't even really need it."

"Always the tough guy," Kimiko laughed as she turned back to face him, slipping to sit up on the top of the railing. A breeze stirred, uncharacteristic of the humid July weather, and pushed Kimiko's hair, let down for sleeping, up around her face. Before either really realized it Raimundo stepped forward and tucked a few random strands back behind her ear. Their eyes locked and Raimundo saw no resistance he brought his other hand up, his right still holding the hair behind her ear, and mimicked the act of his other hand. Now both hands were framing her face and Raimundo leaned forward almost tentatively, which was a totally new sensation since none of their kisses had ever been tentative, and brushed their lips lightly together. When Kimiko still didn't protest Raimundo pressed harder to her lips and nearly lost his mind when he felt her press back. He started to kiss her urgently, right arm slipping down to wrap around her waist as his left hand went to cup her cheek, freezing when he felt tears there.

Raimundo broke the kiss and pulled back instantly staring back at a tear streaked face.

"Kimiko, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked searching her eyes for any clue that may give away why she was so upset. Why any of this was happening.

"I'm sorry Raimundo," Kimiko apologized looking away as she slipped off the railing and tried to walk away. Raimundo immediately caught her and pulled her back.

"No," he said firmly pulling her back to stand in front of him. "What is wrong with you?" When she defiantly looked away Raimundo narrowed his eyes in frustration. "How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong with you?" Kimiko looked up at him, still tearful but angry as well.

"Is that it Rai? Feeling your white knight status threatened?" she asked sharply. "In case you haven't noticed I do fine on my own. And unless I'm mistaken I'm the one that fixes things, not you." Rai looked like he might snap back but instead he shut his eyes tight and released her.

"Fine Kimiko," he told her ruefully, "if that's how it needs to be then so be it."

"I don't know what you mean," Kimiko answered coolly.

"Its ok," Raimundo said stepping back, "I understand. If you need to make me the enemy, somehow, blame whatever is going on with you on me, I understand. Hate me, its fine."

"I," Kimiko started to respond but Raimundo cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Kimiko," he told her turning to walk off.

"You arrogant," Kimiko trailed off as he walked away from her.

"Something to say Kimiko?" Rai stopped and turned back to her. Kimiko immediately shut up knowing his tactic was to get a rise out of her, and maybe to get her to spill. "Come on Kimiko," Raimundo pressed when Kimiko remained tight lipped.

"You know what," Kimiko said shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest, "I don't even care any more."

"Liar," Raimundo immediately accused.

"You are an over confident asshole," Kimiko told him.

"Maybe," Rai shrugged. Kimiko gritted her teeth and looked away. She let out and involuntarily squeal when Raimundo moved quickly and grabbed her again, pulling her flush to his body and kissing her soundly. Kimiko immediately moved to shove him away and succeed slightly. Raimundo broke the kiss but kept holding to her tightly.

"Tell me," he urged.

"What?"  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing is wrong with me," Kimiko snapped, "I'm perfectly within my right mind."

"I never said you weren't," Rai assured her. "Just tell me," he insisted. When Kimiko remained silent Rai tried again. "Just tell me," he repeated and then added, "and I'll let it drop. I promise. I'll walk away if you want. Just tell me so I'm not wondering what or why." Kimiko sighed and pushed herself away from him again and this time he let her go.

"How bad can it be?" he asked more to himself then to her. Kimiko remained silent as she sat on the porch swing. Rai stayed silent as well, watching her push gently back and forth on the swing, listening to chains squeak as they broke the silence growing between the two.

"It's my dad," Kimiko finally spoke so softly that Raimundo almost didn't hear her.

"What about him?" Rai asked concerned that he may be sick or something worse.

"He wants me to attend university in Japan," Kimiko explained and Raimundo remained quiet. He couldn't say he wasn't surprised. His parents were also keen on having him back in Brazil for the next level of education but he already had plans going to get a scholarship to an American school, hopefully to whatever one Kimiko was going to or at least one near by.

"And he thinks," Kimiko said taking a great breath, "and I can't say it isn't completely wrong, that the best way to get into a good Japanese University is to go to a good Japanese high school."

It took a moment for the information to sink into Raimundo and when it had he closed his eyes tightly, as if not being able to look at her.

"And you're," he finally spoke, "going along with that?"

"He's my father," Kimiko answered immediately.

"So?" Rai asked outraged. "That doesn't mean he gets to rule your life. Do you want to spend your senior year in Japan? Do you want to leave Mercer and everyone and not go to college in the states?" Kimiko didn't answer any of his questions so Raimundo asked a final one. "Do you want to leave me?"

"No!" Kimiko answered immediately looking up at him and then seemed to catch herself and looked away again.

"That's why you've been acting so distant. That's why you said you wanted to break up and have been trying to push me away," Rai reasoned.

"It's going to make leaving a hell of a lot easier," Kimiko sniffed.

"You really want to leave?" Rai asked still in disbelief that she would even consider it.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Kimiko asked him looking at him with hard eyes and finally standing. "I'm seventeen Raimundo. I don't have a whole lot of options at my disposal."

"But I know you," he accused, "you aren't the type that just lies down and takes this. And being apart that wouldn't want to make you break up. Would it?"

"He's my father I won't go against his wishes," Kimiko snapped back.

"Holy crap," Raimundo breathed and he took a step back as if wounded. Kimiko looked at him alarmed.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"I just figured out the rest," he said looking wide eyed at her.

"There's nothing else besides what I just told you," Kimiko said in a controlled voice.

"He wants us to break up doesn't he?" Raimundo asked unbelieving as the words came out of his mouth. He'd known Toshiro since he was in the fourth grade and he'd never treated Raimundo with anything but fatherly affection and respect. When Raimundo had accompanied Kimiko home over the winter break he'd been warm, receptive, and seemed to be genuinely happy that he and Kimiko were going out.

"He never said that," Kimiko said after a minute, "but it was certainly hinted at." Raimundo was silent with shock hardly believing that Toshiro was capable of that. "Please don't think any less of him Raimundo," Kimiko pleaded, "he cares about you, respects you, and thinks you're an amazing person."

"But not good enough for his daughter," Raimundo said stiffly. "Do you think I'm not good enough for you?" he asked Kimiko almost accusingly.

"I can't believe you would even ask that," Kimiko hissed back.

"I'm sorry," Raimundo immediately apologized and Kimiko nodded in recognition before going on.

"The moment I stepped off the plane Dad started riding me about plans for the future. Who I was going to be? What am I going to do? Asking me questions that I didn't even know he thought about. It was totally unlike him. He used to tell me that he'd be happy as long as I was happy, and now he's acting like his image and the company's image was more important."

"You're right," Rai agreed, "that doesn't sound like Toshiro."

"I'd like to blame that damn woman but it would be unfair," Kimiko said venomously.

"What woman?"  
"My dad," Kimiko sighed, "is getting remarried."

"Oh," was all Rai could manage to say.

"Yeah, dear Daddy is all about the big surprises this summer," Kimiko said sarcastically. Rai was suddenly beside her and pulled her close. Kimiko allowed it, sadly almost because she realized how much she really wanted to just be held by him. Somehow they sank back to the porch swing and Kimiko curled her legs up as Raimundo kept his arms wrapped tight around her. They stayed that way until they were asleep, both wondering what the hell they were going to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're not serious," Kimiko asked Jessie later the next day. Everyone was helping to load up Clay's truck and the Bailey family's SUV with various picnic supplies in preparation for the Fourth of July Barbeque by the lake Kimiko and the others had visited the first day.

"Daddy's got some old fashioned ideas," Jessie said shrugging and then added begrudgingly, "unfortunately." Kimiko made a tiny groaning noise in her throat and Jessie grinned. "Dad wasn't too happy about finding you and Raimundo asleep together this morning."

"Fully clothed, on a wooden swing, in plain sight of everyone," Kimiko reasoned but knew it was ridiculous. "He really asked you and Clay to keep an eye on the two of us?"

"Not to be left alone together," Jessie recited. "I believe that those were his exact words."

"Oi," Kimiko groaned.

"Don't worry about," Jessie waved it off. "Daddy will be too preoccupied with the party, neighbors, and everything to be paying much attention and I certainly don't give a damn so I'd say you were fine."

"And Clay?" Kimiko asked. She wasn't really concerned about that but decided to feel out the situation anyway. Jessie snorted.

"What do you think?"

"Um," Kimiko answered unsure.

"You're fine," Jessie assured her as they waited for everyone to come out and join them. "And if Clay gives you any trouble I'll knock him upside the head a few times." That got a laugh out of Kimiko because she whole heartedly believed it.

"Thanks Jessie," Kimiko said sincerely suddenly glad that she hadn't written her off with the rest of the locals after her 'run ins' with Luca.

"Oh and don't let that hick Luca or his pack of idiots get to you," Jessie advised as if reading Kimiko's mind. "They're probably going to be around today since everyone usually comes to Dad's party." Kimiko nodded as she made a face. Luca was low on her list of concerns, somewhere behind if she had too much garlic in her diet. (AN: God help me I don't know why I included that. It's almost a direct quote from a comedian who I think is the funniest man on the face of the planet. If anyone can tell me who it is I'll, I'll…well I'm not sure what I'll do but it'll be awesome!)

Since being woken by the somewhat furious Mr. Bailey Raimundo hadn't said more then two words to Kimiko, making it more then obvious that he was avoiding her. She wondered now if she should have told him anything and just gone along with her original plan of alienating herself from her friends and Raimundo. Keiko had stuck close, obvious curious but not saying anything. All Kimiko had said was that she and Raimundo had talked but hadn't reached any sort of conclusion. The screen door banged open waking Kimiko from her thoughts and she looked up to see the rest of her friends along with Mr. and Mrs. Bailey filing out of the house. Despite the fact that Mr. Bailey was apparently concerned about Kimiko's virtue and there was still a considerable amount of tension between Kimiko and Raimundo the mood of the impending party was infectious and a happy air soon covered the previous uncomfortable one.

Kimiko couldn't help keeping expectant eyes on Raimundo but he didn't seem to give her much notice as he slid into the truck Kimiko was still standing next to without so much as a glance in her direction.

"Come on Kimiko," Keiko called from the Bailey's SUV. Jermaine waited in the back row with her while Clay's parents claimed the front. Jessie had slid in with Clay and Raimundo so Kimiko, reluctantly was left to slide in with Jermaine and Keiko.

"All set?" Mr. Bailey asked Kimiko as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes sir!" Kimiko answered over enthusiastically and with a large smile. Keiko sent her a look that Kimiko avoided by looking out the window as they pulled away from the house and onto the same road Clay had taken them down the other day. The last time she'd driven to this lake just two days before she and Raimundo had been happy, at least on the surface. Now where were they? Kimiko hated this even more than when they were on the verge of her self induced breakup. Kimiko was dimly aware of the conversation in the car but didn't pay attention to it until some one asked her a question.

"Sorry? What was that?" she asked looking back to the car's occupants.

"I was just wondering what colleges you were planning on attending," Mrs. Bailey repeated with a smile.

"Oh," Kimiko answered, "I hadn't really given it much thought."

"Well you better start," Mr. Bailey advised. "Clay's got an interview at Texas A&M next month. Best to get started early."

"Clay didn't mention that," Keiko said curious.

"That's odd," Mr. Bailey answered and Kimiko had the sinking suspicion that she wasn't the only victim of an overly zealous parent. Glancing at Jermaine and Keiko out of the corner of her eye Kimiko guessed that they were thinking the same thing she was. Wondering what was going to change at the end of their rapidly approaching senior year. Would they all separate? Keep in touch? Break up?

'Looks like I'm not the only one going far away then,' Kimiko thought. The car came to a stop and everyone piled out. Their group was there the earliest to set up for the other party guests who were set to arrive with in the hour. Kimiko decided to consume herself with that small task, just for the moment at least and try not to dwell on approaching change or the fact that Raimundo still seemed to be avoiding her.

'This is what you wanted,' Kimiko thought glumly 'it's supposed to be better this way.' Though now Kimiko was starting to doubt her theory.

"Happy Fourth of July everyone!" an unfamiliar voice called and Kimiko looked up to see the first round of guests showing up, surprised that the hour was already up but looking around Kimiko saw that everything was indeed all set up.

"Did I help at all?" Kimiko asked Keiko.

"You were kind of in your own world but yeah," Keiko answered holding back a laugh.

"Compassion was never your strong point," Kimiko said sarcastically and Keiko nearly knocked her over with a hug that started Kimiko laughing. The pace of the party picked up as more and more guests arrived and it became easier to become lost in a crowd. Kimiko no longer doubted Jessie and Clay when they told her and the others their father had invited the whole town. Kimiko caught a glimpse of Luca but he quickly scurried off at the site of her, sporting what looked like at least one black eye and possibly a broken nose.

"Man Rai wasn't kidding," Keiko said when Kimiko relayed what she saw.

"Speaking of Rai," Kimiko asked, "have you seen him?" Darkness was rapidly falling and it seemed unreal that so many hours had passed at the party. Keiko nodded and pointed behind her. Kimiko turned around and sure enough she could just barely spot Raimundo sitting with Jermaine and Clay on a log that had been rolled down to the water's edge. Kimiko looked at Keiko who smiled back and the two walked down to where their friends sat.

"Hey guys," Keiko greeted fearlessly when they reached the three.

"Speak of the devil," Jermaine grinned and even in the darkness a faint blush could be seen on Keiko's cheeks.

"So cowboy," Kimiko asked ignoring the two, "when are those fireworks you promised getting going?"  
"It'll be getting dark enough soon," Clay said looking up at the sky.

"Now when you say fireworks are you talking sparklers or DC style?" Jermaine asked curious as he shifted to make room for Keiko and Kimiko on the log. Clay's smile grew big.

"Haven't I told you that everything is bigger in Texas?"

"So, big then?" Kimiko asked.

"You'll think its noon," was all Clay said.

"Clay," a voice interrupted and everyone turned to see Jessie standing behind them with her hands on her hips. "Come on I need your help."

"With?" Clay asked accusingly.

"Does it matter?" Jessie snapped back. "You two," she added pointing her fingers at Jermaine and Keiko, "you can help too."

"But," Jermaine started to protest but silenced under an elbow from Keiko who also sent Clay a menacing look and the two scrambled off the log towards Jessie. Keiko made as speedy an exit but somehow managed more grace leaving Raimundo and Kimiko alone.

"Not so subtle are they?" Kimiko asked glancing at where Raimundo sat staring out at the water.

"Not so much," Raimundo agreed with a sigh. When he didn't say anymore Kimiko stood and walked towards him.

"Walk with me?" she requested hopefully. Raimundo looked her up and down before closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "You don't have to," Kimiko immediately said noting his reaction.

"No," Raimundo answered standing as well, "I want to."

"Rai, I'm not forcing you to do anything," Kimiko quickly assured him.

"I know," Rai smiled, "I want to." He took her hand surprising her. "We need to talk anyway."

"I thought you were avoiding me," she admitted looking down at their linked hands.

"I was," Rai answered as they began walking, "I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Well, that you aren't on the same wave length as me," Rai told her and Kimiko only answered by sending him a confused questioning look. "You love me right?" he asked.

"I thought we confirmed that around Christmas?" Kimiko breathed.

"Just say it," Rai almost pleaded. Kimiko looked at him surprised again and then smiled with a mix of sweetness and sadness.

"Of course I love you," she answered with another sad little shake of her head.

"I'm not asking you Kimiko," Rai went on, "to choose between me and your father, but can't you have both?"

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"I'll wait, one year five years, however long you're gone," Rai told her quickly and confidently.

"I can't ask you to do that," Kimiko looked away towards the water they were walking beside.

"You aren't asking, I'm promising," Rai said almost sharply.

"But Rai," Kimiko protested before Rai cut her off.

"That's my decision isn't it," Rai told her firmly and sobered as if realizing something. "Would you wait?"

"That's not fair to you for me to answer that," Kimiko asked finally looking back at him. His eyes bore earnestly into her and Kimiko caved. "Yes, I would wait."

"Then I guess that's settled then," Rai said with a slight grin that Kimiko didn't return. "What?"

"Can we do this?" Kimiko asked.

"I think you know the answer to that," Rai told her confidently.

"Then should we do this?" Kimiko rephrased the question.

"The second you want out," Rai promised, "then that'll be it."

"You say it like its something simple," Kimiko grinned.

"I know it isn't, that it probably won't be but Kimiko," he stopped and looked at her hard, "if you're in I'm in."

"We're only seventeen Rai, that's a big promise to make."

"Does age really matter?"

"No," Kimiko admitted.

"Then we don't have an issue do we?" Rai smiled but it wasn't a full smile because he could tell Kimiko was still struggling. "You need more time don't you?"

"Its not that I don't agree with everything you're saying Raimundo," Kimiko told him. "But," she trailed off.

"There's a lot more going on here," Rai finished for her.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed sadly.

"Can I still call you my girlfriend?" he asked feeling selfish. Kimiko smiled at him genuinely for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"If you want to." He leaned down to kiss her.

"I want to," he said and then kissed her again, "believe me I want to." Kimiko grinned at him somewhat shyly as they resumed walking and then saw something beyond his shoulder.

"Hey look," she pointed around him at the empty quiet house Clay had pointed out the other day.

"Wow we walked a fair amount," Rai said looking across the lake where the lights of their party were just tiny dots. "They'll probably be starting the fireworks soon, we should head back." No sooner had he said that then a rumble of thunder shook the very ground beneath their feet.

"Or not," Kimiko said as the first few fat raindrops started to fall and the two scrambled into the cover of the house's porch. "I didn't think it was supposed to rain," Kimiko said as they reached the cover of the porch.

"These summer storms pop up all the time," Rai commented pushing hair out of his eyes. They'd made it under cover before the heavier rain started falling but both were still slightly damp. Trying to keep his eyes off of Kimiko, remembering almost painfully what she looked like after he'd dumped her into the lake, Rai turned toward the house. Glancing inside a window he found it sparsely decorated and what little furniture to be had was covered with white sheets. The room he could see was still in some sort of use however, the sheets pulled off the couch and chairs revealing a living room, and a few old beer cans littered the floor. Curious he tested the handle and found it unlocked. "Want to go in?" Rai asked Kimiko who nodded at the thunder echoed around them again. They walked into the living room Rai had been inspecting earlier and found it cleaner then he expected.

"Not bad," Kimiko commented looking around as well. Rai nodded in agreement and followed her as she moved toward a window and looked out. "Its already letting up some," she said softly looking across the lake where the lights of the party wavered slightly but stayed strong. "Think everyone is ok?"

"I'm sure," Rai agreed, "they probably all took cover in their cars." Kimiko grimaced.

"If Mr. Bailey finds us both missing he'll probably send a posse after us." That made Raimundo laugh.

"You're probably right but there are too many people around for him to notice. Besides," Rai shrugged unconsciously slipping a hand around her waist to pull her closer, "Clay and the others will cover for us." Kimiko made an agreeable noise in her throat and leaned her head against his shoulder as the two watched the rain continue to lighten, both very aware of the heat coming off of one another's body. Finally Raimundo couldn't take it anymore and looked down at Kimiko only to find her already looking up at him. She turned slightly, still in his hold, and rose on her toes to kiss him as he stooped slightly to meet her. The kiss remained light only for a second before deepening rapidly, Raimundo hands wandering almost timidly as Kimiko's hands locked around Raimundo's neck, pulling her tight against him. Raimundo broke the kiss and looked down at Kimiko with hazy eyes.

"We should probably head back," he said breathily making no move to untangle from her.

"Yeah we should," Kimiko agreed but instead of pulling apart she pressed even closer and pulled Raimundo in for another kiss he didn't object to. Rai became lost in that kiss until Kimiko pulled back. Rai couldn't say he wasn't disappointed but that quickly left as he watch, in awe as Kimiko's hands went to pull the hem of her shirt up and over her head.

"Kimiko," Raimundo's voice stopped her but when she looked at him he saw no hint of fear or hesitation in her eyes. Rai swallowed hard as his hands replaced hers and the first firework exploded outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

If Mr. Bailey or anyone else noticed that Kimiko and Raimundo were absent for the fireworks display nothing was said much to the two's relief. Even better none of their friends seemed inclined to mention it either. As they said their goodbyes before leaving Clay at the metal detectors Kimiko gave the cowboy an extra hug, wondering if it might be the last time she saw him for sometime, if not forever.

'Not forever,' Kimiko thought determinately as the tall blonde Texan disappear from sight with his younger sister in tow. Jessie was another one Kimiko was going to miss, deciding that Jessie was a kinder soul then she wanted to let on.

"Well we've got to go this way," Keiko said breaking into Kimiko's melancholy musings. "We're set to board in about twenty minutes."

"Ok," Kimiko said trying not to burst into tears. She still hadn't told anyone outside of Raimundo that there was a possibility that she might not return to Mercer Academy for the new school year. "It was really good to see you guys," she managed out. It was obvious that Keiko knew something was wrong but a glance from Raimundo had her keeping her mouth shut, instead the girl hugged her best friend and Kimiko clung hard to her.

"Have a good time in Rio," Jermaine said shaking Raimundo's hand. "I'll see you back at school."

"Have a great rest of the summer you two," Raimundo said to Keiko and Jermaine when Kimiko and Keiko separated. The two nodded before Jermaine received his own hug from Kimiko. Kimiko watched the two walk off for their commercial flight back to New York City and felt tears forming until Raimundo put a comforting arm around her.

"It'll be ok," he said reassuringly and Kimiko smiled at him. Turning her head for another look at Keiko and Jermaine her smile grew when she noticed the two walking hand in hand. "What?" Rai asked when he noticed the growing smile. Kimiko just pointed after the two and Rai noticed.

"Man, its about time," he laughed and then mimicked his two friends and took Kimiko's hand as well. "Come on," he told her, "we've got a schedule to keep too." Kimiko agreed silently and the two walked on. They were heading to Rio for Raimunod's sister's wedding, both silently agreeing not to mention anything about Kimiko's uncertain future. They merely wanted to focus on their time left together and enjoy it as much as possible.

"So anything I should know about a catholic wedding ceremony?" Kimiko asked as they moved onward through the airport.

"That it's long and boring," Rai shrugged. "Kidding," he said when he got a look from Kimiko. "But seriously, the ceremony is nice but the reception is where the real fun is."

"I've never been to a wedding before," Kimiko smiled, "it'll be fun."  
"Yes, if nothing else the Pedrosa's know how to have fun at a party," Rai grinned.

"I look forward to it," Kimiko returned the grin.

"So?" Rai went on.

"So?" Kimiko repeated unsure of what he was getting at.

"Nothing," Raimundo answered smiling. Kimiko knew there was something he wanted to say but didn't try to make him speak. She was content to simply live in the moment for the time being, it was the only way she could live until she figured out exactly what future she wanted.

"What are you thinking?" Rai asked noting the look on her face.

"Just how much I want to live in the moment," Kimiko told him and was slightly surprised when he swooped in and kissed her quickly.

"I like that moment," he told her and it was his turn to be surprised when Kimiko repeated the action.

"Me too."  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So I haven't decided if there should be one more story or an epilog or nothing at all. This whole Alternate Universe I've created has gone far beyond what I originally envisioned. 'Simple as Snowflakes' was suppose to just be a Christmas fic and then in my want for a Valentines' Day fic 'Cupid Confusion' came but due to circumstances outside of my control that fic didn't come out until I bit the bullet and put it out EXTREMLY late. I wouldn't have even put it out if this story hadn't come into my head.

Will the tales of Kimiko and everyone at Mercer Academy continue? Who knows, maybe I'll get anyone idea in my head. If not this will most likely be the end unless I get big calls for something more. If that happens I'll at least post something about what happens immediately after this story. Either way please review and let me know if you liked this! Lots of love and now I'm off to work on Into the Rush!!


End file.
